I Miss You Quite Terribly
by rsweez
Summary: This a Billy&Victoria one shot, not happy with them right now so if you love them too, here's a little happiness to hold onto until they work their problems out (Because they will... obviously) Please read it! I believe you will thoroughly enjoy it, and don't forget to review!


AUTHOR'S NOTE: wow, I have not put up any work in a while. Nothing seemed good enough or was left unfinished. This literally came to me tonight and I wrote it off the top of my head. I'm so upset with Billy and Victoria right now. They really need to get their act together, I wish Victoria would just let him come home or at least not freak out at Chloe for being his "friend" (MIND YOU IF SHE KNEW ABOUT THAT KISS! nothing else better happen between those two...) and Billy needs to stop scheming and just go to a meeting for christ's sake. This show is frustrating... i guess that's why it's a soap.. anyway's enjoy this one shot and PLEASE REVIEW! and don't mind any spelling or grammatical mistakes, and probably punctuation too... I did proofread, but it's late and I'm done, but I just had to post this.

* * *

Billy layed in his bed... well not his real bed where he believed he belonged with his wife, but a bed in the Abbot mansion where he was now staying and living out of a suitcase. He was miserable, nothing in his life was going right, or when something did; it was followed up by another series of horrible things. Billy knew that his gambling was out of control and ultimately his own fault for not getting his act together as Victoria requested of him many times, which was also why he was not in bed with her right now, holding her, stroking her hair, her skin. It crushed Billy when he remembered why Victoria told him he needed to go, because she did not feel safe with him around, he winced at the thought. Billy desperately wanted, needed Victoria to understand his devotion to her, to his family. He made a lot of mistakes, a lot of bad judgements but he knew that the love he has for his wife was an emotion he had never felt with anyone else.

Billy's phone buzzed beside him _"I'm at the mansion, are you there?"_ the message was from Victoria. Billy rubbed his eyes, he had to be imagining things especially a message from Victoria, not only that but one asking to see him. Surely enough when he went downstairs to answer the door there she was standing there, looking distraught.

"Uh... hi" Billy said still trying to digest that she was there. "

Hi." She said clutching her purse close to herself. "Can I...?" she asked looking ahead of Billy into the Abbot mansion.

Billy stepped back from the doorway quickly allowing Victoria to enter. She still looked nervous, it was apparent that she had something to tell him.

"Do you want to go upstairs, or somewhere we can talk? I'm sorry it's late. I just... I just had to see you, had to talk to you." she stretched her free hand toward him slightly, but then pulled it back into a fist toward herself in an attempt to restrain herself from touching him. Billy wanted to grab her hand and pull her into him but instead said "No, it's fine... really. Come upstairs" Victoria looked from Billy then to the stair case hesitantly but then took a step towards him allowing him to lead her to his room.

Victoria stepped into the little bedroom ahead of Billy who closed the door behind them and took a seat on the bed. He watched her take in the suitcase with shirts and trousers strewn messily about before she decided to take a seat in a chair on the opposite side of the room, but still face to face with her husband. "Oh, Johnny is with my mom by the way... so he's okay, he's safe. He misses you though..." She trailed off and looked to the floor. Her lips twitched slightly.

"I miss him too. A lot. I should have stopped by. I'm sorry. It's just been a little crazy around here with Jack, and Phyllis, work... but that's not a very good excuse is it?" He said with a sarcastic half laugh and then sighed. Billy rubbed the back of his neck nervously and then looked over to Victoria who was still looking to the floor.

"It's okay. I mean, he would really like to see you, and it's probably my fault. I know you feel shunned but you are allowed to see your son. I would never keep him away from you, I know how much he means to you" She said. Victoria glanced back at Billy her eyes piercing into him. He drew in a breath.

"You mean a lot to me too, Vic..." Billy now had his hands together in his lap his gaze with Victoria unbroken. She pursed her lips and exhaled. "I know, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry things are like this. I just got so scared with your gambling, and I reacted poorly I just wanted to do what I thought was best for John and I, but I suppose keeping his father away from him isn't the best choice, is it?" Victoria exhaled heavily before continuing her speech "I just hate how things became so messy so quickly, with your gambling, and my distrust in you, and you moving out..." she trailed off and Billy shifted uncomfortably. "...but, it wasn't all your fault. I should have stood by you, sucked it up and made more of an effort in being there for you. So I understand that I didn't help your situation much, and I'm sorry for that. I am." Victoria finished.

"I understand your motives though. I was out of control, and you were just trying to protect yourself, and our son, and I get that. I'm not upset at you for that. I'm upset at myself for not fixing things to begin with and letting them escalate to the point of no return." Billy rubbed his temples and stared longingly into Victoria's doe, brown, eyes. He was a sucker for them, they melted his defences, and insecurities away. "I have to ask you though. Are things so broken between us? Can we fix things? I have to know Victoria, because I've been driving myself mental over the thought of losing you, losing our family. I need you, and I want you to need me back, but feel safe in doing so. I want you to trust me and I know with the circumstances, that's not an easy thing to do right now, but I want to know if you're at least willing to try, because I am. I want to fix things so badly and go back to our old happy selves, but I need your word that you want to work on this together, as a team." Billy was breathless. When he stared back at Victoria she was playing with her hand nervously, and chewing her bottom lip.

"I want to" she whispered. Billy's face unclenched. He was unaware of how tense and pulled in his facial muscles were. "I want to fix us too" she whimpered. That was all it took for Billy to spring off the bed and launch himself at Victoria and at last have her in his arms, and she was more than willing to be in them. Billy took over her mouth, his hands around her waist, in her hair, all the familiar places of her body that he so badly missed. So _badly_ craved. Victoria wrapped her arms around his neck and he hoisted her up off the ground. She raked his hand through his hair and he let out a soft moan. Her lips parted and he let his tongue run along the roof of her mouth, and softly battle hers for dominance.

Victoria had her legs tightly around Billy's hips and they stayed like that after he carried her to his bed. Their lips separated for a moment and they both gazed at each other. Billy's hair was out of place but his eyes burned with a deep blue of passion for his wife. Her hair framed her face beautifully captivating her strong features. Billy played with a strand of her hair when she said it.

"I love you, Billy" She looked not at him, but into him. He grinned "I love you, too Victoria. I always will." Victoria returned the grin and then returned her mouth to her husband's.

Billy's phone buzzed and startled him. _"I'm downstairs, let me in. I forgot my key." _It was from Jack. He must be coming home from the hospital. Billy looked around, Victoria was gone, she was never really there... "What a taunting dream" Billy mumbled to himself. He really did need his wife back. Sooner rather than later.

Billy threw the cover off of himself and proceeded downstairs to let his brother in.


End file.
